1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of product dispensers and, more particularly, to a select-fill dispensing system and method for a dispenser, such as a door-mounted refrigerator dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators having built-in ice/water dispensers are well known in the art. In general, the dispensers are mounted to a door of the refrigerator for the purpose of dispensing ice and/or water without requiring a user to access a refrigerator compartment. A typical dispenser includes a dispenser well into which a container is placed. Once the container is in position, an actuator is operated to release the ice and/or water into the container.
In many cases, the actuator is a pressure sensitive mechanical switch. Typically, the switch is operated by pushing the container against, for example, a lever. The lever, in turn, operates the switch that causes the ice and/or water to be dispensed. A number of dispensers employ multiple actuators, one for ice and another for water, while other dispensers employ a single actuator. Dispensers which employ a single actuator typically require additional control elements that enable a user to select between ice and water dispensing operations. Several manufacturers have converted from mechanical switches to electrical or membrane switches. Functioning in a similar manner, a container is pushed against the membrane switch to initiate the dispensing operation. Still other arrangements employ actuator buttons provided on a control panel of the dispenser. With this arrangement, the user continuously depresses a button to release ice and/or water into the container. In yet another arrangement, sensors are mounted in the dispenser well and function to sense a presence and size of the container. The dispenser automatically begins dispensing ice or water based on the presence of the container and stops dispensing before the container overfills. In this case, the level of liquid or ice dispensed is dependent on the container, and cannot be altered by a consumer based on the amount of liquid or ice desired.
Therefore, despite the existence of refrigerator dispensers in the prior art, there still exists a need for an enhanced refrigerator dispensing system. More specifically, there exists a need for a refrigerator dispensing system and method that allows for a hands-free select-fill event.